Diary of Love
by pessimistie
Summary: MaruJi for 30 hugs I doubt would go over T rating.
1. Hot Chocolate!

Title: Hot Chocolate!  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: #11 Ice  
Pairing: Jiroh x Bunta  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Jiroh sneezed, and sneezed and sneezed.  
"Owww, that hurts." Jiroh gently rubbed his nose while gently hugging his jacket closer.  
Shishido rolled his eyes, "Wear warmer clothes next time."  
Ohtori felt sympathetic for his sempai and offered him his scarf,  
Jiroh grinned, "No thanks, anyways I have to go, bye!"  
"Ah……" "Let him go Choutarou." "But if he runs like that he might slip."  
Shishido just shrugged and walked away, Ohtori soon following.

Jiroh

Slosh, slosh, slosh  
'Ahhhh I want some cake'  
Jiroh's steps started to go faster, "and hot chocolate."  
"WAAAHHHH"  
"Hey! Be careful you might slip!" An arm shot out to grab his, linking together.  
Jiroh looked up to peek at the red haired savior.  
"Ah! It's Marui-kun!"  
Marui raised an eyebrow, "You are…..?"  
"Akutagawa Jiroh! S2 player from Hyoutei."  
"Hyoutei?" A dark haired boy poked his head from behind him.  
"GAH! Don't do that." Kirihara did not look impressed, "Oh, your that weird narcoleptic, from Hyoutei, the so called Volley Specialist."  
"Ah! Your that Rikkai freak that hurt Fuji-kun!" "What was that?"  
Marui stopped Kirihara from advancing, "There's no need to get violent." In an all to cheery voice, "Why don't you head of first, the others are waiting."  
Kirihara huffed and left without turning back.  
"So, where are you heading." A green bubble expanded past his lips.  
Jiroh's face lit up, "The Cake House nearby."  
Marui smiled and ruffled his hair, "Oh?"  
He nodded enthusiastically, "The cakes are great."  
Marui blinked, "Ya know…. I really think I would remember you somehow…"  
Jiroh's face fell, "You don't remember me?"  
Marui shrugged, "I would have remembered that cute face of yours."  
He blushed, "Ummm… wanna go with me?"  
Marui grinned "I thought you'd never ask, though don't step on ice again." He pointed downwards where Jiroh would have stepped on.  
Jiroh giggled face slightly flushed, "Oops."


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Title: I Wish, I wish  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: #8 Fairytales  
Pairing: Jiroh/Bunta  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

"Ne, ne Bun-chan do you think fairytales can happen in real life?"  
Marui blinked, "Eh?"  
"I want to be like Sleeping Beauty, wake up to see the one true love of mine" Jiroh replied smiling. " Do you think it will happen?"  
Marui smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arm around the boy, "Hehe, then who's your prince charming?"  
Jiroh smiled innocently, "Atobe."  
"WHAT!" Marui immediately let go.  
Jiroh sticks his tongue out, "Just kidding."  
Marui pouted, narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy, "Mou, it's not funny."  
Jiroh snuggled closer, fingers grazing the grass,  
"Although, it's not too late to try."  
"Huh?"  
The next thing Jiroh knew he was pushed to the ground, lips brushing against his.  
"Up yet Sleeping Beauty?"


	3. Ichigo ichie

Title: Lap Warmer  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: #22 **ichi-go ichi-e**  
Pairing: Jiroh x Bunta  
Rating: T (For Kissing and Atobe+Marui's potty mouth)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Marui Bunta was not exactly the type of person who gets jealous easily except this time it endangered his love life. All the rival schools went out for karaoke, Hyoutei, Rikkai, Fudomine, Seigaku and the Yamabuki students went. Jyousei ignored the invitation whereas St. Rudolph didn't even show up, (Yuuta had called later complaining about how evil his brother was threatening his team members, some more than others), and Rokkaku was busy with who knows what. All that could have been said was Atobe Keigo is a threat to all men (and lovers), look at Ibu, it used to be the IbuKami pair, now it's the Ibu without the Kami. What irked Marui the most was that Jiroh was laying on his lap. Not good, not good at all. Marui marched over there to tell him off, he grabbed Jiroh off his ex, which Atobe reacted by giving him an annoyed scowl. "How dare you take ore-sama's personal lap warmer." "Lap warmer?" He smirked, "What didn't he tell you? The deal was that he has to be my lap warmer when Akira is not here and then I would break it off." "What kinda stupid deal is that? Don't toy around with Jiroh." Atobe just ignored him and commanded Kamio to sit beside him when he returned with drinks. "What the hell is this? Ore-sama refuses to drink this commoner's drink. Come Akira we're going somewhere else." "Eh? But I wanna stay!" Sengoku covered Dan's ears, knowing there was going to be profanity involved sooner or later. What shocked most of the people that were watching this one- on – one fight was, well there was no one-on-one fight. Instead, it was who can last longer in the war of Who-can-kiss-and not-breath-until-the-first person- passes-out. Sengoku decided to react first, sliding his hands from Dan's ears to his eyes, while all Marui could think was, 'What the hell! Jiroh went out with this guy? My poor boy!' he gripped Jiroh tighter, ":snort: Huh?" The next thing Marui knew Jiroh draped himself on him, hugging him tight. "mMmmMmmMmM….." "Huh? Jiroh I can't understand you, don't mumble into my uniform." " I wanna sleep…..why is everyone so noisy?" Marui chuckled, "Don't sleep on Atobe anymore; you can on me if you promise." "Ichi-go ichi-e….zzZZzz" Marui shook his head, "Silly." As Jiroh slid onto his lap. "Marui 1 Atobe 0."

**ichi-go ichi-e means "Never Again"**


	4. Photobooth

Title: Photobooth  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: #3 snap snap!; photograph  
Pairing: Akutagawa Jiroh x Marui Bunta  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own this series . 

"Hey! Let's go take pictures!" Jiroh violently (In his opinion) tugged at his arm, "In memory of our date! Or for our second year anniversary!" "Ehh..sure." "YAY!" he dragged him into the cramped booth. Jiroh latched his arms around the redhead, "5 frames okay?" "Alright."

Snap!

Jiroh had hugged him tight,

Snap!

Marui ruffled his hair,

Snap!

Jiroh had pinched his cheek,

Snap!

Jiroh made a face,

Snap!

Marui kissed his cheek, "ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZ"

Marui sweatdropped, 'Right when I kissed him to….'

Needless to say Marui wasn't too happy dragging the boy out of the booth.


	5. Breath

Title: Breath  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme : #6 Oxygen  
Pairing: Akutagawa Jiroh x Marui Bunta  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer : I do not own.

Marui buried his face into Jiroh's hair, "zzZZzz"

He sighed, it's all his lover everydoes, sleep.

He held him tight, breathed in, and out.

'Smells like honey'

It satisfied him enough, he was all he need, 'cuz honey reminded him of sweets.

Marui was pretty sure he smelled like what he was.

He tried not to drool all over Jiroh, 'Now I'm hungry…'

He snuggled closer, Jiroh is enough.

Jiroh was practically what he breathes in, his oxygen.

"ZZZZZZzzzZZ…..NNNOO DON'T EAT ME!"

Marui fell of the bed, "Whar? What?"

"Bun-chan! Your scary looking kouhai was gonna eat meeeee!"

Marui's eyebrow twitched, "Don't worry Jiroh I won't let him do that."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I already swallowed you."

Authors Comment: Ahem, anyways thank you for the reviews, I'll work harder but I'm gonna try and finish as much as I can as soon as possible…I have school, might have a hard time updating.


	6. Money

Title: Money  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: 23) candlelight  
Pairing: Jiroh x Marui  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Marui isn't rich, oh no of course not, or he would be at a private school, a guarantee that he would end up gay, well actually, too late. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about his love-life. Marui looked up through bright red tresses, at the half awake boy silently eating. A candlelight dinner just the two in Jiroh's house, alone, it felt awkward.

The past few days made him even more uncomfortable, thinking off Jiroh's past experiences with love, you don't need to think about that is what his conscience says, but he couldn't help wondering, why? 'What is he thinking?' you ask, well here is what it is.

"Jiroh." "Hmmm?" "Why…..do not react?" "…react?" "You never hug me, and you never kiss me back, why?" "…What are you talking about?" "You should know." Was the cold reply, "Bun-chan, what do you mean?" "Did you kiss him back?" "Who?" "_Keigo-kun_." "Why are you bringing him up?" "… did you." "Well ya aren't I suppose to?" Marui had heard enough, he abruptly got up, "Bun-chan?" "Why is it that you can kiss him easily, but no me? You always either flinch or hesitate! Just answer my question! Is it because he's rich? That he's the greatest? That I don't really have a name in the tennis world like that Seigaku kid and him?" he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, "Bunta!" Jiroh looked at him pleadingly, tears threatening to spill, "What's with you?" "I'm going." And the door closed in his face.

The candles flickered.

Authors Comment: Marui has love insecurities too. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I'll finish as much as I can soon! This is only 1 of 3 parts so hope you look forward to it! Ahem, it has brought to my attentionof my heavy hints that I like AtoJi, well (Looks around.) I do but MaruiJiroh is to gosh darn cute, how can I not like cute pairings? That and there's many other talented AtoJi writers working on them so I decided to build up the love for the Hyper Pair that is oh so neglected.


	7. Hold on Tight

Title: Hold on Tight  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: 4) teddy bear  
Pairing: Marui x Jiroh  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Jiroh, you are so dense!'

Marui glared at the wall, 'You don't understand at all!'

Marui burned with rage; he kicked over the chair and started cursing the one and only Atobe, 'It's not fair! Don't love him love me! Love me!' he grabbed the teddy bear on his desk and was about to hurl it across the room. He hesitated, and gently placed it down on the bed, sinking down next to it.

'Can't, can't throw.'

"Onii-chan….. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, just go away."

"Okay." Was the soft reply before a gentle click was heard.

Nobody in this family understood him, his parents didn't mind that he was gay, his brothers didn't know what it was like, in the end he would scream at Jackal about how frustrating it was.

The relationship was crumbling, it wasn't like that, Jiroh wasn't shy, oh no, far from it.

He was forceful, he practically threw this bear at him, not to mention himself, and begged for a date.

The most embarrassing part was that everyone was watching, boring their eyes into the scene.

Kirihara was not particularly pleased with finding out his sempai was gay.

He shouted and yelled and said he didn't want to SEE Marui ever again.

The idiot, he didn't even KNOW that everyone had a boyfriend on the team.

Jackal could care less about a relationship; Kirihara had a NORMAL relationship, with a NORMAL girlfriend, and a NORMAL life, he also didn't understand this hardship, he would never, never, never, never. He held the bear in a tight hug.

No one would listen, they would just smile and nod away, pretending to understand, they won't they won't.

'Yukimura, Yukimura, I'll call him.' He picked up the phone, paused, then set it back down.

"No, I won't bother them anymore, I just want him to understand. Oh god, please understand."

Authoress comment: So…..angst-y. Ugh…. Couple more themes, I believe 22 more…..I forgot. After this, I'll work harder on Training Schedule, R and R Please!


	8. Watching it With You

Title: Watching it with you.  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: #14 Somei Yoshino  
Pairing: Marui x Jiroh  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Jiroh didn't know what to do.

'Why does he always bring it up?'

Jealousy is scary, worrisome in his case.

Atobe dosen't need him anymore, he has a new toy.

'I need Marui. That's it; really, I won't let him slip through my fingers. I can't.' Watching the somei yoshino blossoms hanging down, clinging on the tree reminded him how close, they were. 'I don't like this loneliness.' He tugged away a white blossom, pink tints on the petals. Fingering it gently, he remembers so much. First day they met, first they laughed, first day they cried, first day they kissed. He hugged himself, tears sliding down his face. They met in their 2nd year of Jr. High, he, Atobe, and Oshitari were both the only 2nd year regulars then. Sanada beat Oshitari pretty badly; a 3rd year member was going to play against Marui. He was a genius then, he still was now. He admired him very much, and wasn't afraid to show it. Congratulating him, commenting him and even asking for a game. A year later, they met again, became friends, and confided each other with problems and what not. He knew he was a whiner, no doubt about it, but never the less, he listened, and he listened to him. Jiroh treasured this tree, the pureness of the flower, it was pretty and bright. Somehow he felt disgusted. Pureness, is there really such thing as a pure person? People who can't make mistakes, people who are beautiful, people who are intelligent, people like that, is there really people like that? It felt like questioning humanity, does God intend to make us perfect? Or are we his source of entertainment? All around him, couples were smooching and confessing underneath the rows and rows of pure flowers. What does He want me to do? 2 days that passed were all wasted, 2 days that they could have spent together. Gone. It's too late, right? He cried. He really didn't want to believe that. He felt a tug, someone was tugging his hair. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Bunta?" "It's cold. Come on, your younger brother and sister misses you." Jiroh grabbed his hand unconsciously as they walked hand in hand out of the path of pure white blossoms.

A/N: Whoo! An actual update, my updates will probably be slower now cuz my arms hurt. Grade 9 shots suck!


	9. Journey to Where?

Title: Journey to Where?  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: 12) Run Away  
Pairing: Marui x Jiroh  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't owneth PoT

A slight whizzing sound could be heard, a blonde haired boy stared wide eyed at the trains that came and went. The little boy clutched on to his stuffed bunny, rubbing his eye, and continued too stare. 'I'll go some where far away; I'll be able to find the North Pole! I don't want to stay there.'

Achoo!

'Oh dear….' Rubbing his nose he thought bitterly about his soon to have younger siblings. He watches parents and children slinking in and out of his sight. Snuggling deeper into his coat and pushing the stuffed rabbit against his cheek, he pondered on which train to take. The sound of a ball could be heard, dok, dok dok, Jiroh looked down at his feet to see a tennis ball underneath his chair.

"Got it!" (Bam)

Jiroh stared at the mop of red hair, face planted on the ground. The red mass shifted and the person whom the red mop belonged to stared back at him.

"Hey, why are you by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy like me? Shouldn't you be home? Santa-san will be here soon!"

Jiroh blinked, Reddy stared, the next thing he knew he started to cry.

Now Reddy totally freaked out, "H-h-he…y, so…so…sorry! I didn't mean what I said! D….dou…doushio? Ano…."

Jiroh started bawling now, "My parent's don't want me!"

"H…huh? Why would they not want someone so cute? Err…..um…..are you cold? Here."

Reddy tugged off his mittens and handed it to him, " My name is Bunta! What's yours?"

"Ji…ji…ji….roh…." "Jiroh? I'll call you Ji-chan then! I'm sure your mommy and daddy like you very much."

"(sniffle) Huh?"

"It's Christmas! If they did something bad, Santa won't give them presents!"

"Www…wha..? WAAAAHHHHH! There only doing it for the pre…pre…pre…presents!"

"Wait that didn't come out right!" Bunta thought and thought about what to do.

"Here, Merry Christmas!" Bunta quickly hugged him tightly, "Go home! You should be a good boy and go home!" The mass of red hair bolted out of Jiroh's sight, Jiroh stared at the soft red material in his hand.

"Aa….."

Jiroh stared at the tiny red mittens on top of his drawer and the worn out tennis ball next to it.

* * *

"Hrrmm…..(yawn) I wonder what today brings (Yawn) Ah! Atobe said to meet early to watch Seigaku and Rikkai Dai…..I want to sleep though…." Staring at the mittens for a minute he slowly got up and grabbed his bag, 'Something tells me I should' 

He gently closed the door and the tennis ball rolled over.

* * *

Authoress note: Yes, yes on Hiatus for such a long time (sorta) well, I'm back from the dead and I am slowly working on my stories again, blame it on exams and homework(shakes fist). 

Thank you for the kind reviews! Hopefully I'll get more…..?


	10. Plots and Acts

Title: Plots and Acts  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: 25) The Curtain Falls  
Pairing: Marui Bunta x Akutagawa Jiroh  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Marui Bunta cannot believe he was doing this. Definitely not, but it was for the sake of Jiroh.

"Oh for Pete's sakes! Why is it that _I_ have to come, he should be asking his parents!" muttering under his breath, he quickly looked for a seat in the middle row and sat down.

"This is going to be the last time I _ever_ come to Hyoutei just to see him say a few lines."

Sighing, he waited patiently for the dimming of the lights.

He couldn't help comparing his life and plays.

'Heh…the Protagonist is obviously me…….the antagonist is……..broccoli…..or maybe the villain can be that guy on TV who threatens to steal candies from babies…..though that's got nothing to do with me…..I guess Atobe will be my antagonist.' Flipping through the pamphlet he checked the cast for the play, quirking an eyebrow as he noticed _Gakuto_ was the King, "Pfft" when he saw that Atobe was the Wizard dressed as the beggar, he tried to stifle his laughter as best he can.

'Then, the beginning of my plot is…. that….would be…….meeting Jiroh? And….the problem would be…..hmmm…..maybe I should make one up…..' he blinked, 'Wait I don't need to.' Managing to remember their little quarrel not to long ago, 'I guess…..our disagreements. The solution? Well, I apologized and we…..' turning bright red remembering the embarrassment of having to hug and kiss him 'sorry' no way will that have to happen again! Eyes softening at the thought of the next part of a good plot, 'Tragedy….the loss of him……I won't let it happen….not again……' He also remembered when they were so close to being over.

Suddenly, the lights in the auditorium started to dim.

Smiling he gazed at the stage waiting for his love to say his lines, and waiting, hoping that the curtains fall on his own life, with a good end.


	11. Musical Talents

Title: Musical Talents  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Theme: 5) collide  
Pairing: Marui Bunta x Akutagawa Jiroh  
Rating: PG-ish  
Disclaimer: Don't own this.

(Thump! Thump! Thump!)

A whirl of silver hair swished back and forth as a tall grey-ish eyed man thundered around the small, though surprisingly spacious apartment.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!"

The next thing he knew, his toe had somehow connected to the sleek, black piano.

Nioh glared, he glared so spitefully and the wretch black thing that he almost threw a dish at it.

But of course, he could not do that. He could never do that, not to this piece of junk.

Still glaring at the piano, he picked up his briefcase and slammed the door wishing that his old flat-mates would suddenly be back again, even if 5 years had already sped past.

* * *

Nioh still remembered how Marui and he went to the Music Store with his parents. Marui, had suddenly clamped on to the piano saying how shiny it was and how his reflection could also be seen. After what seemed like hours of prying, Marui's parents gave up on trying to pull the 4 year old off the darn old thing and promised him that if he had let go, they would pay for his piano lessons. Marui had then reluctantly let go Nioh was already on the floor bustling with laughter. He pouted, mumbling about how he would show him, how he would show him how musically talented he really was.

'Course he couldn't prove anything when he decided to quit when he had entered middle-school, saying how lame it was and how he wanted to dedicate himself to tennis with Nioh.

"At least tennis shows of a person's strength." was what Marui had always told him. However Nioh knew that Marui was quite thankful for the fact that he knew how to play. It was after all the reason Akutagawa had came into his life. Every weekend, for the past 10 years, Akutagawa Jiroh would pester Marui to play the piano, when he refused, he would pester Nioh about. It was already Nioh's routine of poking fun of Marui and teasing him, laughing at his stubbornness until he would finally agree. The three of them would then discuss the songs that he would play, already picking out favourites, yes it was their daily routine, something Nioh would never forget.

* * *

It wasn't long until the three would finally graduate, that night Jiroh had begged Atobe to drop him off at Marui's house pleading and saying things like 'making it up to him for ditching his teammates' Nioh and Marui were rolling around on the floor, laughing at the unfortunate situation.

After they calmed down and drank they started to have a discussion, if Nioh wanted to move in with them. Nioh, was quite shocked at this, "What the hell? You guys were discussing this behind my back!" "Err…no…not really." "Don't lie Jiroh! You two have been doing this and that I bet! I saw you guys hugging in the backyard 2 weeks ago!" "This and that…? Don't put it that way!"

"Pssh! Whatever! I can't believe you actually though I'd say no!" Nioh broke into a smirk as Marui started to laugh, Jiroh grinning broadly next to him, "Course not!"

* * *

Marui Bunta and Akutagawa Jiroh passed away during an unfortunate accident on March 8, 2006, 22:42 pmat the ages of 19, we are sorry to inform you of this tragic incident and wish for you to come to their funerals.

Nioh crumpled the letter, and unfortunate accident,

The room was than forever silent, the piano never played it's song again.

A/C: I'm not dead, sorry for not updating fast enough DX, blame it on ToS and Gakuen Alice. I was kinda skeptical on actually typing this plot out xD, it's kinda depressing and I though it would have been interesting to see it in another person's point of view, I was actually gonna cry while making the story. Please R&R and thank you everyone for reviewing this! Keep it coming, reviews feed me xD.


End file.
